Five long night's
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: – Disfruta tu nuevo trabajo, puede que sea el ultimo – ¡De haberlo sabido! Mike estaba seguro que jamas hubiera aceptado.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que trabajar en la pizzería de moda de la ciudad me traería tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza. Noviembre de 1993, con mis 20 años recién cumplidos y sin oficio ni beneficio alguno me decidí a por fin buscar un trabajo y dejar de absorber el dinero que mi madre ganaba a duras penas el cual además usaba para alimentar a mi padre quien se la vivía de mantenido en casa. No quería ser como él, me dije un día con decisión.

Así pues mire durante varias semanas los periódicos buscando una salvación a mi problema inicial. Pilas y pilas de papel impreso adornaban el suelo de mi habitación hasta que un día, casi de milagro antes de que tirara los periódicos, un anuncio llamo mi atención, se solicitaba un guardia en la pizzería de los señores Fazbear. Sabia realmente poco de aquel local y lo único que realmente me importaba era que se había vuelto muy popular por su temática moderna de utilizar animales animatronicos.

Al día siguiente me dirigí con decisión a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, con una hoja de solicitud en mano y un nudo horrible en mi estomago entre a paso lento en el local; los niños corrían de aquí para allá con rebanadas de pizzas recién hechas y gaseosas burbujeantes mientras sus madres los veían con expresión alegre en sus rostros. Mire hacia todos lados con indecisión, realmente no sabia hacia donde tenía que dirigirme o con quien tenía que hablar para que pudieran darme el trabajo.

El local era agradable, algo pequeño pero sin dejar de lado ese aire acogedor de restaurant familiar tradicional; me quede como subnormal parado en el salón principal, uno muy grande y que utilizaban para eventos especiales, por unos minutos hasta que se acercó a mi uno de los guardias del local, vestía el uniforme reglamentario con la única diferencia de que este estaba completamente tintado de morado además como cereza del pastel el tipo tenía un aura de lo más macabra lo cual se asentaba con creces cuando sonreía.

– ¿Se te ha perdido algo? – parpadee un par de veces antes de poder hilar una frase coherente.

– No, solo busco la oficina.

El hombre hizo una señal con su mano indicando que lo siguiera y a pesar de que poco o nada de confianza me inspiraba no me quedo de otra que seguirle. Caminamos por unos pasillos más rodeando algunas habitaciones; observaba la indumentaria del lugar, se veía exactamente igual a como debería verse un local infantil de comida excepto por la mala salubridad que de lejos se dejaba ver. Tal vez en lugar de buscar un guardia deberían buscar a quien les hiciera el aseo.

Nos detuvimos al fin al final de un pasillo, el más alejado de todos para variar, frente a una vieja puerta de caoba roída que bien podría caerse en pedazos en cualquier momento, el hombre toco levemente unas tres veces antes de que una voz del otro lado nos permitiera pasar. Una vez dentro mire a quien supuse seria mi nuevo jefe si es que conseguía el trabajo, era bajito y a penas y prestaba atención a su alrededor, el tipo de morado carraspeo levemente para llamar su atención.

– Así que tu eres el nuevo – me miro de arriba a abajo de manera desinteresada – Cual es tu nombre

– Mike Schmidt señor – titubee un poco antes de contestar, ese hombre intimidaba mucho

– Estas contratado así que preséntate puntualmente aquí a las 11, se te proporcionará el uniforme y una introducción a lo que debes hacer ahora retírense que estoy ocupado.

Esto debe ser una broma, pensé, pero estaba tan desesperado por tener un trabajo que me proporcionará ingresos, por mínimos que fueran, que no le tome la menor importancia. La sonrisa no se me borro durante todo el trayecto de regreso a la entrada mientras iba pensando en lo feliz que seria mi madre al saber la noticia. El tipo de morado me guío a un pequeño almacén y me tiro a la cara el uniforme de guardia.

– Disfruta tu nuevo trabajo – rió al pasar a mi lado – porque podría ser el ultimo – susurro antes de abandonar el lugar.

– Maldito loco – mascullé entre dientes, lo único bueno de todo es que no tendría que verle su fea cara puesto que teníamos turnos diferentes.

Mire mi reloj, aun tenía un par de horas antes de que mi turno comenzará así que después de llamar a mi madre y darle la buena noticia me dedique a explorar el lugar un rato; sentado en una de las mesas con una pizza individual y un refresco me dedique a observar el show que los animatronicos daban a los niños, la verdad era que si uno los miraba detenidamente si daban mucho miedo.

El tiempo se me paso muy rápido, entre mis cavilaciones y teorías me dieron las 11, por suerte ya estaba en el local así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue esperar a que el jefe llegara y me dijera que hacer. Después de recibir las indicaciones correspondientes me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo, una pequeña oficina con dos salidas a cada lado y una mesa con varios monitores y demás cosas que se supone me ayudarían a supervisar el lugar.

Di un gran suspiro cuando el reloj marco las doce, jugué con las cámaras y al no ver nada interesante decidí apagar por un momento el portátil que me habían dado, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar lo cual me sorprendió pues no esperaba que alguien llamara o si quiera que el cacharro funcionara, alargue la mano para intentar agarrarlo pero me detuve a medio camino cuando la voz de alguien comenzó a oírse.

– _Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo? _– Me encogí de hombros y le reste importancia, al menos eran amables en llamar para saludar.

– _Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, «Bienvenido/a a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas»._ – ¿¡QUE!? Casi me caigo de la silla al oír aquello ¿Pero de que va esto? ¡Solo tengo que vigilar unos cuantos muñecos, no es la gran cosa!

– _Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de que preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿Yo los culpo? No. Si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca ir al baño posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los chicos y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad? Muy bien._ – ¿Respeto? ¡¿RESPETO?! Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

_– __Sólo ten esto en cuenta, los personajes suelen merodear un poco. Uh, se los deja en una especie de modo "caminata libre" por la noche. Uh… Algo sobre que sus motores se bloquean si se desconectan por un largo tiempo. Uh, ellos solían caminar también durante el día. Hasta que ocurrió la __**Mordida del 87**__. Sí. E-es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Sabes?_ – No quiero saberlo gracias ¡Nadie me dijo que esas cosas se movían por la noche! De haberlo sabido nunca hubiera aceptado trabajar aquí.

_– __Uh, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si llegan a verte durante horas posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano. Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Y como está en contra de las reglas de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, seguramente tratarán de… meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no podría ser tan malo si sus propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor de la zona facial. Así que, podrías imaginarte como sería tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos trajes, podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del día serían tus globos oculares y los dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la máscara, jeje._ – ¡Ah! Mira que alivio y yo que pensé que corría un riesgo mortal; suspire hasta diez aguantando las enormes ganas de romper el teléfono en miles de pedazos para no seguir oyendo a ese sujeto que o se las daba de gracioso o hablaba enserio.

_– __S-si, no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas. Pero ¡hey! El primer día es pan comido. Hablare contigo mañana, checa las cámaras y recuerda cerrar las puertas solo si es absolutamente necesario, debes conservar energía ¿ok? Buenas noches _– La llamada finalizo dejando la habitación en un silencio no solo incomodo si no que por demás aterrador. Me aferre lo mas fuerte que pude a los antebrazos de la silla ¿Aun tenia tiempo de salir corriendo de ahí sin ser pillado por esas cosas? Seguramente no, aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

Tome la tableta con mis dos manos apretándola de mas mientras le cambiaba a las cámaras asegurándome que esas cosas no se hubiesen movido aun, todo se veía tranquilo, deje de observar y trate de relajarme, tal vez aquello no era cierto, es decir puede que fuera solo una broma estúpida que me han hecho por ser el nuevo. Casi por acto de reflejo la imagen del loco de morado llego a mi cabeza ¡Claro! Debía ser eso, otra razón mas para detestar al tipejo ese pero no importaba, no iba a dejar que una estúpida historia de fantasmas me distrajera de hacer mi trabajo.

Con las energías renovadas y de mejor humor renové mi tarea de checar las cámaras, todo seguía en su lugar, ningún muñeco se había movido y ya estaba maquinando en mi mente como hacerle la vida miserable al idiota de morado por la mañana, todo iba muy bien hasta que las cámaras comenzaron a fallar ¡Estas cosas han de ser de la época de mi abuelo! La agite un poco y estaba a punto de reiniciarla cuando la imagen volvió, podría jurar que casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva, ahí en el escenario donde se supone habría tres animatronicos ahora solo habían dos.

Inhala, exhala, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces repetí la acción. Busque por todos lados cambiando de cámaras como si la vida se me fuese en ello tratando de hallar al maldito conejo hasta que casi de cara me tope con el, estaba en el cuarto donde están las piezas para armar a los animatronicos mirando fijamente a la cámara como si supiera que yo también estaba observándolo. Tenia miedo de cambiar de cámara pensando en que si dejaba de verle el conejo se moviera así que opte por dejarla en esa cámara, los ruidos de unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo de la derecha hicieron que dejara de mirar al animatronico morado.

Cerré la puerta derecha lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo pudo moverse y casi a punto de darme un infarto encendí la luz del pasillo. El pollo amarillo se me quedo viendo desde el cristal de la pequeña ventana, el tiempo se detuvo para mi y casi podría jurar que esa cosa estaba sonriéndome, mire rápidamente el reloj sintiéndome fatal al ver que apenas eran las 3 de la mañana, no tenia idea de cómo hacerle pero no tenia intención alguna de convertirme en un animatronico, así que con todo el valor que pude y que fui capaz de reunir tome la tableta de nuevo para seguir haciendo mi trabajo rogando que aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez. Iba a renunciar por la mañana, por dios que lo haría.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? Era la pregunta que me venía haciendo a mí mismo desde el momento en que salí de casa y me dirigí a la maldita pizzería a continuar con mi trabajo. Aun tenia fresca en mi memoria la discusión que había tenido con mi jefe aquella mañana después de haber sobrevivido casi de milagro a mi primera noche de las otras cuatro que aun me quedaban, en ese instante había salido de la oficina corriendo apenas había visto que el reloj marco las seis, justo antes de atravesar la puerta de salida me encontré de cara con el señor Fazbear.

– ¿Disfrutaste de tu primera noche? – rió con sorna, estuve tentado a tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y azotar su cabeza en la pared sin importarme si al final me despidiera o no.

– Como no tiene idea – Escupí la respuesta de la manera menos agresiva que pude – Solo tuve un pequeño percance

– ¿A si? No veo el porque habría de tenerlo joven Schmidt – Lo seguí hasta su oficina conteniendo mi mal humor.

– Oh no es nada señor – El hombre se sobresalto levemente en el momento en que azote las palmas de mis manos en su escritorio de manera violenta – ¡Es solo que sus muñecos estuvieron intentando matarme!

Mi jefe se me quedo viendo por un momento como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, lo único que se escuchaba en aquella oficina era mi agitada respiración la cual inútilmente trataba de controlar, después las carcajadas, estridentes y molestas, de mi jefe quien se tomo todo como si yo le hubiese terminado de contar un chiste o un suceso gracioso, aquello solo hizo que mi humor empeorara más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡Hablo enserio! – Estalle ya sin poder contenerme – ¡Podría demandarlo por esto!

– Escucha niño – Hablo cuando por fin pudo dejar de reírse – Nadie te obligo a tomar este trabajo, es mas ¡Nadie te esta obligando a continuar en el! La policía no te creerá y por si fuera poco no pienso pagarte ni un solo centavo mientras no concluyas las cinco noches acordadas.

Salí de la oficina dando un portazo que retumbo por toda la estancia no sin antes escuchar la burlona voz del hombre gritarme un "Nos vemos mas tarde, Mike" apreté mi quijada al punto de casi lastimarme ¡Como si pensara volver a este lugar! El problema fue el llegar a casa y descubrir que mi madre había perdido su trabajo por lo que por ende nos habíamos quedado sin ingresos con que mantenernos. Suspire de solo recordarlo y, dejando los pensamientos negativos de lado, me dispuse a continuar mi trabajo en aquella pizzería del infierno.

Una vez dentro deje caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo en la pequeña silla de mi lugar de "trabajo" mientras sujetaba mi cabeza con mis manos volviendo a preguntarme el porque seguía aquí, podría conseguir otro trabajo incluso tal vez uno mejor si lo pensaba bien, pero por alguna extraña razón seguía ahí apostando mi vida e integridad mental en aquel lugar. El teléfono volvió a sonar como la noche anterior y después de unos segundos la misma voz se dejo escuchar.

– _Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estás escuchando esto y en el día número dos, uh, ¡Felicidades! N-no quiero hablar mucho esta vez puesto que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, puede que sea una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabes… –_ Tome la tableta tan rápido que casi se me cae de las manos mientras comenzaba a checar las cámaras una por una soltando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que los animatronicos seguían en su sitio, por ahora.

_– __Um, curiosamente el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo aunque escuche que se vuelve mas activo en la oscuridad así que, hey, supongo es una razón mas para no quedarse sin energía ¿Verdad? También quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras y esos son los que se encuentran en el exterior de las puertas así que si no encuentras nada o a nadie en las cámaras asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas ¿Ok? Um, puede que solo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar, e-eh, no quiere decir que estés en peligro por supuesto. También revisa la cortina de la cueva del pirata de vez en vez, el personaje de ahí parece ser el único que se vuelve mas activo cuando las cámaras están inactivas, supongo que no le gusta ser observado, no lo se. De todos modos seguro tienes todo bajo control jeje. Hablare contigo pronto _

¡Otro! Genial, bufe con molestia, ahora no solo tengo que cuidarme de tres sino de cuatro muñecos del infierno que quieren matarme. Cheque rápidamente el modulador que indica el porcentaje de batería que me quedaba por suerte aun tenia suficiente como para sobrevivir hasta las seis, claro dependiendo de que tan activos sean esta noche los animatronicos. Seguí checando las cámaras y no me sorprendió ver que tanto el conejo como el pollo habían desaparecido de su sitio, para suerte mía aun se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina como para preocuparme, de cierto modo me agradaba el oso puesto que por ahora era el único que no se movía con intenciones de venir a joder.

Cambie de cámara para checar al otro animatronico cuando me lo tope de frente, estaba ahí, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos amarillos asomado ligeramente por entre la cortina de la cueva del pirata. Era una sensación extraña, una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad por saber porque de entre todos era el único que se encontraba alejado y además, por lo que se podía leer en el cartel que estaba ahí, fuera de servicio. Las cámaras se apagaron momentáneamente indicándome que se habían vuelto a mover, para mi alivio el ¿Zorro? Seguía viendo directamente a la cámara por lo que sin mas me dedique a ver quien era el que había cambiado de posición.

Comienzo a odiar realmente a ese maldito conejo, se estaba acercando cada vez mas y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a la oficina, por otro lado comencé a escuchar ruidos en la cocina como si alguien estuviese jugando con la indumentaria, trate de checar pero al parecer esa cámara se encontraba fuera de servicio aunque no tarde mucho en adivinar que debía ser el pollo el que hacia tanto escandalo ahí. Volví a cambiar las cámaras y casi me desmayo al ver las cortinas de la cueva del pirata totalmente abiertas y con un letrero completamente diferente al anterior.

Cerré la puerta justo en el momento en que escuche como algo se estrellaba violentamente en ella, supuse que se trataba del zorro puesto que los demás no se habían movido de su posición actual. Después de unos segundos el animatronico comenzó a tocar insistentemente la puerta ¿Es que acaso cree que pienso dejarlo entrar? Los golpes cesaron pero yo aun estaba renuente a abrir y comprobar que efectivamente se había ido, cheque el reloj sorprendiéndome al ver que solo faltaba una hora y media para terminar al fin mi turno, por suerte aun tenia suficiente energía por lo que decidí dejar la puerta de la izquierda cerrada solo por precaución.

Lo único realmente malo era que la batería era una mierda, daba lo mismo mantener la puerta cerrada o no igual la porquería esa solo bajaba y bajaba, al final me decidí y de mala gana abrí la puerta con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía la tableta en alto dispuesto a lanzársela a cualquier animatronico que estuviera parado afuera, por fortuna mía y de la tableta no había nada. Volví a mi puesto checando como estaban las cosas y para terminar de joderme la noche no encontraba al maldito pollo por ningún lado.

Sin pensarlo mucho cerré la puerta de la izquierda estuviera o no ahí, tampoco quería llevarme otro susto en plena cara, gracias. No quería que mi salud mental, ya de por si cuestionable por el simple hecho de estar ahí, decayera mas. Cuando por fin escuche que el reloj marco el fin de mi turno expulse el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones, tome mis cosas y camine hacia la salida sin intención alguna de detenerme por nada, nada excepto el maldito sociópata que tengo por jefe.

– Hey Mikey – Gruñí en contestación haciendo que solo ampliara su cínica y asquerosa sonrisa – ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Bonnie y Chica te dieron algún problema? ¿O fue Foxy?

– ¿Quién? – Le mire sin entender ¿Es que había llegado drogado?

– Bonnie – Dijo señalando al conejo morado – Chica – Señalo ahora al pollo – y Foxy – Termino mientras señalaba la cueva del pirata.

– Así que las cosas estas tienen nombres ¡Oh que lindo! – Sarcasmo, frio y duro pero realmente me importaba un soberano carajo el nombre de esos monstruos, solo quería irme a casa y tomar una muy merecida siesta.

Salí sin despedirme de mi jefe y la santa de estupideces que decía, el solo pensar que en unas horas tendría que regresar a ese infierno me ponía los pelos de punta, peor aun, recordar la mirada de ¿Foxy? Si, Foxy o como sea que se llame, me traía extraños recuerdos, recuerdos que no quería tener ni rememorar. Sacudí mi cabeza con violencia mientras dejaba que el aire fresco de la mañana me refrescara las ideas, solo no debía pensar mas en eso.


	3. Chapter 3

El sudor me empapaba por completo mientras los escalofríos de mi cuerpo parecían no querer terminar. Eran apenas las tres de la mañana y ya llevaba menos del 50% de la batería ¡Y es que esas cosas del demonio parecían estar mas activas! Oh pero claro, había olvidado por completo lo que mi muy amable amigo del otro lado del teléfono me había dicho aquella noche. Cerré mis ojos intentando hacer memoria por un instante, recuerdo que había llegado como siempre y me había tirado en la silla para esperar sobrevivir otra noche, lo normal vamos, todo bien hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

_– __Hola, ¿Hola? Hey, ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, usualmente se van a hacer otras cosas por ahí. No estoy dando a entender que murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos, mejor no tomo demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias esta noche. –_ ¡No me digas! Y yo que había pensado que todo lo anterior era un juego de niños. Este tipo debería tomar clases de discreción o sobre como mentir mejor.

_– __Uh... Hey, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si llegas a quedar atrapado y quieres evitar ser colocado dentro de un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡Trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ponte flojo. Entonces tendrás una oportunidad de que, uh, quizá piensen que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… colocar un esqueleto de metal en tu interior. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Sí, no importa, ignora eso. Es mejor no ser atrapado. – _¡Aplausos señores! El futuro premio nobel acaba de iluminarnos con su inteligencia, y yo que pensaba que lo estaba haciendo mal al querer vivir para cobrar el maldito cheque e irme para siempre de esta porquería de lugar.

_– __Um… ok, te dejo. Nos vemos la próxima noche –_ La llamada termino dejándome de cierta manera algo molesto puesto que la información no me había ayudado en nada.

¡Oh! Ahora lo recordaba, la llamada había sido una perdida de tiempo, maldije al tipo del teléfono, maldije a mi jefe, maldije a los animatronicos y me maldije a mi mismo por no se capaz de dejar esta porquería de trabajo y conseguir algo mejor antes de que termine siendo un muñeco de Freddy con un cadáver en su interior lo cual era algo que ni en esta vida ni en otra me apetecía para nada. Retome mi tarea de vigilar a los animatronicos cuando para mi desgracia Foxy ya venia hacia la oficina con toda la intención de desmembrarme con el garfio de su mano; cerré la puerta lo mas rápido que pude pero la cosa esa ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina con la mandíbula abierta de par en par mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Caí de la silla de manera brusca y me pegue a la pared lo mas que pude, de cierta manera pensé que si iba a morir aquella noche prefería mil veces se asesinado por el zorro pirata antes que por los otros, de alguna forma lo prefería a él. Pasaron unos minutos, tal vez, y el animatronico seguía sin moverse, lo mire detenidamente, parecía haberse apagado pero seguía mirándome fijamente con sus enormes y amarillos ojos. Me acerque con cautela, temblando y sudando horrores expectante a cualquier movimiento que el zorro hiciera, lo rodee con cuidado y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el robot no se había movido puesto que una de sus patas estaba siendo aplastada por la puerta metálica.

Decidí arriesgar mi suerte y acercarme un poco mas, Foxy pareció notarlo puesto que de un rápido movimiento aprisiono mi muñeca con la mano que no tenia el garfio. Solté un quejido leve y trate de soltarme pero por mas fuerza que aplicara el animatronico no parecía querer ceder aunque tampoco parecía querer atacarme puesto que en aquella posición bien podía perforarme un órgano o atravesarme la garganta con su garfio, seguimos forcejeando un momento mas hasta que eventualmente me termine cansando, no tenia idea de donde estaban los otros y me daba curiosidad saber el porque no habían venido aun.

– Suéltame – demande después de cierto tiempo, se suponía que esas cosas, por mas robots que fueran, tenían cierto grado de inteligencia en sus sistemas.

El zorro ladeo el rostro sin entender como si realmente se estuviera pensando el sentido de las palabras que le había dicho, tire un poco de mi brazo para tratar de volver a liberarlo pero aquello solo ocasiono que Foxy aumentara la fuerza con la que agarraba mi muñeca lo cual para desgracia mía fue asquerosamente doloroso y me hizo volver a soltar un pequeño alarido involuntario. Aquella situación ya se me antojaba demasiado tediosa ¿Iba a matarme o no? Volví a tirar de mi brazo y volví a obtener el mismo resultado, a este paso iba a dislocarme la muñeca.

– Mira – comencé sin ser realmente consiente de lo que hacia – Se que me entiendes, o algo así. No pienso hacerte daño – aunque ganas no me faltan, pensé con fastidio – solo quiero ayudar. Si me sueltas abriré la puerta ¡Solo si prometes no matarme! – La seguridad ante todo ¿Verdad?

El agarre aflojo su intensidad y cuando por fin me vi libre me aleje unos pasos del animatronico rojo. Por mi mente paso la idea de dejarlo ahí hasta que diesen las seis y así poder librarme de esa responsabilidad pero había dado mi palabra además de que si me jugaba la confianza de estas cosas desde ahora no sobreviviría las noches que aun me quedaban. Resignado pulse el botón abriendo rápidamente la puerta liberando a Foxy. Por desgracia el robot se abalanzo sobre mi olvidando completamente nuestro trato, me maldije mentalmente por haber confiado en algo que desde un principio quería matarme.

Cerré los ojos esperando mi inevitable y dolorosa muerte pero no pasaba nada, enfoque mi mirada lentamente temiendo lo peor pero cuando observe mejor a mi alrededor no había nadie conmigo en la oficina ¿Habrá sido solo mi imaginación? Quien sabe y sinceramente no me importa, lo único que quería era irme ya a casa. Retome mi trabajo de vigilar las cámaras y me asuste al ver que ahora no había nadie en el escenario, haberme quedado tanto tiempo con Foxy me hizo perder de vista a los demás, lo peor de todo es que Freddy se había vuelto mas activo, podía escuchar su ridícula risa desde la oficina.

Volví a mirar el reloj suspirando aliviado al ver que faltaban solo unos minutos para que mi turno terminara. Casi solté el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo cuando la alarma se dejo escuchar, me pare de la silla de un brinco y tome mis cosas saliendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de salida cuando algo me tomo por los hombros y me arrastro por el pasillo, grite, me sacudí lo mas violento que pude para intentar soltarme pero lo que sea que estaba reteniéndome tenia mas fuerza aun.

Deje de ver luz en el momento en que un par de cortinas se cerraron frente a mi, haciendo memoria rápidamente el único lugar que recordaba que tenia cortinas era la cueva del pirata. Mire hacia abajo al sentir como un brazo peludo y rojo me sujetaba por la cintura y otro me sujetaba la cadera. Mentiría si decía que aquello no era lo mas incomodo que sentí en mi vida. Trate de soltarme lentamente al ver que Foxy no se movía o al menos no tenia pensado moverse pero un rápido movimiento del animatronico al voltearme bruscamente hizo que me quedara paralizado en mi lugar.

– No – alcance a susurrar apenas creyéndome lo que estaba pasando – Lo prometiste

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un par de segundos mas, no entendía porque lo hacia si se suponía que al terminar mi turno todos los animatronicos tenían que volver a sus lugares. Entre en verdadero pánico al ver que Foxy comenzó a acercar su hocico lleno de filosos dientes a mi rostro, cerré los ojos imaginándome lo peor, las cosas que no llegue a hacer o las personas a las que no llegue a ver, me rendí completamente a mi funesto destino hasta que, desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula, sentí una húmeda y algo rasposa lengua. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa mientras mi estomago se revolvía ya sea de asco, de miedo o de otra cosa al volver a sentir la lengua del animatronico pasearse ahora libremente por todo mi cuello.

– ¿Mike? – Escuche pasos acercarse desde la entrada ¡Estaba salvado! – ¡Hey Mike! ¿Sigues aquí?

Me aleje de Foxy al ver que me había soltado y se quedaba quieto como una estatua en la misma posición de siempre. Salí a tropezones de la cueva del pirata y casi choco de cara con mi jefe quien parecía que había amanecido de mal humor. Me disculpe como pude y salí de ahí con el corazón martillándome en el pecho de manera violenta ¿Qué carajo había pasado? ¡¿Por qué?! No entiendo nada y ciertamente después de lo que paso no se si realmente quiero entender algo, toque levemente mi rostro ¡Dios! ¿Me había sonrojado? ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! No podía concebir algo como eso. Mi cabeza me dolía horrores y lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue tirarme en la cama dispuesto a dormir hasta que se me olvidara hasta el nombre. Por desgracia lo que no pude olvidar fue a Foxy y su extrañamente placentero tacto.

Me levante de golpe al ver el hilo de pensamientos que mi sobre hormonada y estúpida mente comenzaba a maquilar. Debe ser por la falta de tacto, si, hace mucho que no estoy involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien o mi falta de relacionarme con los demás porque no encontraba una explicación lógica a la maraña de emociones que comenzaban a embargarme el cuerpo por culpa de ese estúpido robot mal hecho y que para rematar se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Seguí divagando un par de horas mas hasta que caí profundamente dormido teniendo por ultimo pensamiento la frase "_Estas enfermo" _rondándome en la cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

Mire directamente la puerta de la entrada de la pizzería como si en cualquier momento me fuese a saltar encima, tenia miedo –oh sorpresa– de entrar y comenzar mi turno. Ademas tenía la ligera sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar aquella noche, seguí parado afuera como si la vida no pasara hasta que un brusco empujón hizo que chocara de cara con la puerta de entrada, me giré rápidamente con la intención de romperle la nariz al idiota que se había atrevido a tocarme las pelotas a esas horas y con un humor de perros, por desgracia solo era el bastardo que tenia por jefe.

– ¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras como subnormal mirando la puerta toda la noche? – asentí de mala gana antes de obedecer.

– A todo esto – comencé una vez instalado en la oficina extrañado de verlo ahí – ¿Que hace usted tan tarde por aquí?

– Me he atrasado con el inventario – fue la escueta respuesta antes de abandonar la oficina de manera nerviosa, ese tipo esconde algo pero no tengo ni las ganas ni la necesidad de investigar el que es.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, revisando cámara por cámara que los animatronicos estuvieran en su lugar correspondiente, poniendo mayor énfasis en la cueva del pirata. No le había querido dar tantas vueltas al asunto de Foxy, de solo pensarlo las arcadas y escalofríos volvían violentamente a mi cuerpo, ya que por mucho que quisiera negármelo a mi mismo lo disfrute tanto como lo deteste. Seguí jugando con las cámaras por un rato mas extrañándome que mi "amigo" del teléfono no me hubiese llamado aun, estaba a punto de olvidarme de eso cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar; de cierta manera el recibir sus mensajes hacia que me sintiera menos solo en esta porquería de oficina.

– Hola, ¿Hola? ¡Hey! Hey, wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo. Uh, hey, escucha, puede que no logre enviarte un mensaje mañana – No podía escucharle con claridad, parecía que alguien golpeaba la puerta ademas de que la llamada se veía interrumpida constantemente por la estática.

– Ha sido una mala noche para mí aquí – Mas golpes se dejaron oír. Aquello no me estaba dando buena espina, me acerque al teléfono para tratar de escuchar mejor – Um, Es-estoy un poco contento de haber grabado mis mensajes para ti, uh, cuando lo hice. Uh, hey, hazme un favor. Tal vez en algún momento, uh, ¿Podrías revisar dentro de los trajes en la trastienda? Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien vaya. Quizá no sea tan malo. Uh, S-s-s-siempre me pregunté lo que había en todas esas cabezas vacías allá atrás – comencé a sudar cuando del otro lado de la linea escuche la diabólica canción de Freddy sonar ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿La trastienda? ¿Cuando fue que se había grabado este mensaje?

– Ya sabes… oh, no – Salte de la silla con el corazón martillando en mi pecho al oír el chillido robótico que había salido del teléfono antes de que la llamada se diera por terminada ¿Pero que carajo había sido todo eso? ¡Se lo habían cargado! Dios no, dios no, dios no ¡Ahora seguía yo!

Sujete mi cabeza con mis dos manos mientras trataba de tranquilizarme y buscar una solución a todo aquello. Ok, el tipo del teléfono había dicho que se encontraba en la trastienda, eso se encontraba fuera de la oficina y ni de coña salía de aquí en medio de la noche con esas cosas activas ya. Debía encontrar otra salida y la debía de encontrar YA, mire por todos lados tratando de hallar un conducto, una puerta escondida, un hueco ¡Lo que sea! algo que me sirviera como ruta de escape o como mínimo que lo pudiera usar como escondite provisional hasta que diesen las seis. Por los pasillos se comenzaron a oír pasos apresurados ¡Mierda! Pensé, más ya era tarde, puesto que ya tenia encima de mi a un pesado y por demás enorme zorro animatronico.

No podía hablar, me estaba ahogando con mi propia saliva y sentía que mis huesos crujían bajo el peso del robot. Trate de empujarlo golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas, o al menos con todas las que podía reunir en aquel momento, pero no parecía surtir efecto. De un momento a otro lo vi levantar el brazo en donde tenia el garfio haciendo que la punta afilada apuntara directamente hacia mi pecho. Los sollozos se atoraron en mi garganta y mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, estaba aterrado, no quería morir, no así, no aquí; sentí el frío metal en la base de mi cuello y, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza rogando porque todo acabara rápido, lo sentí deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo abriendo mi camisa y dejando mi pecho al descubierto.

– Basta – susurre apenas con la poca voz que tenia. – Por favor, basta, por favor.

Trate de levantarme pero seguía sin poder moverme, aunque ahora no sabia si por miedo, porque Foxy seguía encima mío o porque quería ver en donde terminaría todo aquello. El animatronico se movió ligeramente mientras me alzaba un poco dejando mi pecho en frente de su hocico del cual dejo salir su larga y áspera lengua. Gemí, inconscientemente o no, pero lo hice al momento de sentir esa lengua recorrer con saña mis pezones para después subir lentamente hacia mi cuello y de ahí bajar nuevamente. Mi rostro ardía y cerré casi instintivamente las piernas. Foxy volvió a levantar el garfio solo que esta vez de un rápido y brusco movimiento me arranco de tajo los pantalones dejando al aire mi miembro semi erecto.

Me maldije a mi mismo por no poder evitar aquello pero por desgracia era humano y era para mi casi imposible que mi cuerpo no reaccionara ante estímulos del exterior. El zorro siguió bajando su lengua lentamente, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo haciendo que por cada lamida yo dejara escapar un jadeo, suspiro o gemido, hasta que en una de esas llego a mi miembro lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta haciendo que involuntariamente, aunque ya comenzaba a no creerme eso, soltara un grito para nada masculino que podía jurar se dejo oír por todo el local entero, ademas de que hizo que mi masculinidad sufriera un leve golpe bajo. Por unos instantes deje de pelear, deshaciéndome en las sensaciones que la lengua de Foxy producía en mi cuerpo.

Me sentía tan caliente, mi piel bañada en sudor mientras me mordía los labios para evitar gritar de placer, placer que me estaba proporcionando un robot, placer que jamas en mi vida había experimentado antes haciendo que por un momento me sintiera completo, olvidándome totalmente del lugar en donde me encontraba, en la situación en la que estaba, solo dedicándome a sentir esa maravillosa lengua en mis partes bajas. Un par de lamidas más bastaron para que llegara al mejor orgasmo que pude tener en mi entera existencia. Me deje caer en un sueño post-orgasmico sintiendo mi cuerpo flotando por unos instantes antes de sentir un profundo y agudo pinchazo de dolor recorrer mi espina dorsal.

– ¡NO! – dolía horrores, no supe en que momento Foxy introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi recto pero por dios lloraba para que lo sacara – Basta ¡Me duele!

El zorro me ignoro completamente e introdujo un segundo dedo, era doloroso, molesto y sentía que comenzaba a sangrar por el ano puesto que uno solo de los dedos de Foxy debían medir lo doble tanto de ancho como de largo que uno de los míos. Patalee para tratar de sacármelo de encima pero parecía que mientras mas empeño ponía en tratar de liberarme Foxy me enterraba sus dedos con mas profundidad así que opte por quedarme quieto y tratar de soportar lo mejor que podía pero no pude mas cuando sentí no dos si no tres dedos hurgando en mi interior de manera brusca, llegando a los mas profundo y ensanchando mi entrada de manera dolorosa. Podía sentir perfectamente la sangre escurrir por mis piernas manchando con pequeñas gotas el suelo y la mano de Foxy.

– No mas – solté en un suspiro ahogado, ya no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar – Por favor yo no te he echo nada – Gemí ahogando un grito de dolor en mi garganta.

Llore y suplique pero nada parecía detener al animatronico, aguante unos minutos mas hasta que sentí con alivio que Foxy retiraba sus dedos de mi lastimado esfínter sin embargo el gusto me duro poco pues el zorro me cargo en sus hombros cual costal de papas y se retiró junto conmigo de la oficina hacia la cueva del pirata, estaba temblando de miedo y comenzaba a rezarle a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no me hiciera mas daño, de cierta morbosa manera comenzaba a dudar de que lograra sentarme bien por un par de días después de aquello. Lo primero que vi al entrar a la cueva del zorro fue oscuridad, no entendía como Foxy podía maniobrar sin problemas ante la falta de luz del lugar. Un grito seco salió de mi garganta cuando sin previo aviso Foxy me arrojo al suelo haciendo que mi cuerpo chocará con éste en un ruido sordo, eso seguro me dejaría marca mañana, pensé con sarcasmo.

Mire hacia todos lados mientras me arrastraba lentamente tratando de encontrar una salida pero por cada palmo que recorría me sentía más perdido que antes. Foxy pareció notarlo puesto que me tomo por los tobillos y me halo hasta que pudo apresarme entre sus brazos como una especie de camisa de fuerza quitándome más aún la respiración, si es que eso se podía. Trate de volver s patearlo pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en uno de los rincones de la cueva con la espalda recargada en la pared y conmigo en su regazo, por un instante me quede quieto pensando en que trataría de hacer algo mas pero al ver que no se movía trate de deslizarme de su asfixiante abrazo, por desgracia ninguno de mis intentos rindieron frutos y ya un poco arto de todo me tire a dormir en las piernas de Foxy, será lo que tenga que ser, pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Abrí los ojos mientras lamentaba el patético estado en el cual mi espalda amaneció aquel día además de la constante molestia que sentía en mi trasero, estaba a punto de soltar un gran bostezo cuando de improvisto caí en cuenta de en donde me encontraba y para peor con quien. Me levante de golpe al ver que Foxy ya no se encontraba abrazándome pero lo único que ocasionó es que volviera a caer al suelo, las piernas no me respondían y el culo me dolía más de lo que pensé al despertarme ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Intente pararme de nuevo pero esta vez con mas cuidado mientras me recargaba en una de las paredes para no caer tratando de buscar a tientas la salida ¿Era mi imaginación o este lugar siempre estaba oscuro?

Cuando por fin pude sentir en mis manos la textura gruesa de las cortinas tome impulso con mis piernas y corrí a toda pastilla fuera de ahí sin importarme que me encontraba medio desnudo, por suerte ya era de mañana y las puertas ya estaban abiertas haciendo que lo primero que viesen mis ojos al salir fuera la potente luz del sol que casi me deja ciego. No mire siquiera atrás, iba a renunciar, ya era suficiente ¡No quería morir! O peor, convertirme en el juguete sexual de un defectuoso robot zorro pirata con pintas de parecer mas un coyote con desnutrición. Cuando al fin me vi en la seguridad de mi casa me metí directamente al baño sin decirle nada a mi madre para después tirarme a dormir hasta que me sintiera menos usado. No iba a regresar, no iba a regresar, no, no, no...

¿Porque me pasa esto a mi? Pensé con pesadez mientras me acomodaba, lo mejor que mi trasero me lo permitía, en la silla de la oficina; mi padre había tenido un accidente cuando regresaba a casa de buscar trabajo, el problema en si, para mí al menos, fue que no teníamos dinero suficiente para pagar el hospital lo cual preocupaba a mi madre y por consecuencia me preocupaba a mi también. Una noche mas pensé guardando una efímera esperanza en mi interior, solo una noche mas y podría decirle adiós al fin a ese infierno. Revisé las cámaras y las luces de las puertas, ya me había hecho a la idea de que no recibiría una llamada aquella noche sin embargo el sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio en el que estaba sumido.

Deje que el contestador sonara pero al comenzar la llamada no pude evitar que un horrible escalofrío recorriera por completo mi cuerpo, aquella voz que se dejaba oír no era ni remotamente humana. La estática que acompañaba a aquella voz la hacía casi imposible de oír, de fondo se escuchaban chillidos que supuse eran de los animatronicos ¿Podría ser que...? ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Estas cosas hablan? Me sentí mareado de repente, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar y solo quería irme ya a casa, el reloj no había dado si quiera la una de la mañana y ya podía escuchar perfectamente como todos se acercaban casi al mismo tiempo como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo; lo sentía en el pecho, una horrible sensación que me decía que esta noche no salía vivo ¿Corazonada? No, era algo mas fuerte, real, palpable. Cerré la puerta en la cara de Bonnie y de Chica encerrándome en la oficina.

Tome la tableta en mis manos apretándola con fuerza, no tenía intención de revisar las cámaras, ni ganas me faltaban, solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que la batería se agotase y el generador se apagara. Me sobresalte cuando oí varios golpes en la puerta, era obvio de quien se trataba; Foxy comenzó a tocar con más insistencia, le hubiera restado importancia de no haber sido porque al checar rápidamente el generador vi con horror como la batería ya iba a la mitad, suspire ¿Abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar para que hiciera conmigo quien sabe que clase de pervertidos horrores? o ¿Mantener la puerta cerrada y que la batería se acabase y Freddy me matara de una forma cruel y, por demás, dolorosa? Wow, difícil decisión pensé con sarcasmo. Sin más abrí la puerta.

De lleno me tope con la mandíbula abierta de Foxy y su gesto amenazador sin embargo cuando me vio pareció detenerse hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta sin decirse si entrar o no. Me le quede viendo durante unos segundos antes de ignórale y comenzar a revisar las cámaras, después de todo si iba a morir que importaba ya si le prestaba atención o no a lo que sea que hicieran esas cosas; Foxy me miraba, podía sentirlo, estaba aún parado como estatua y eso me ponía más nervioso, no sabia si iba a hacer algo o solo se quedaría ahí, por desgracia la batería seguía bajando puesto que aún tenía la puerta de la derecha cerrada por si Freddy o Chica decidían atacar.

Cerré los ojos casi por instinto al oír los pasos del zorro acercarse hacia mi posición y casi dejo escapar un grito al sentir la fría mano metálica en mi hombro apretando levemente. Ya estaba, iba a morir y lo peor es que terminaría en la trastienda como el tipo del teléfono donde seguramente tardarían años en encontrar mi cadáver y el bastardo de mi jefe seguramente negaría todo y... Un momento ¡El bastardo de mi jefe! El sabe que está ocurriendo aquí, el sabe que los animatronicos son unas malditas maquinas asesinas, violadoras en el caso de Foxy, y seguramente el se deshizo del cadáver del tipo del teléfono, por eso actuaba tan extraño aquella noche ¡Si será cabrón! Me pare de la silla aun con la mano del zorro en mi hombro y con mi instinto suicida al tope me decidí a salir de aquella oficina.

El problema fue que no pude dar ni dos pasos cuando Bonnie apareció en la puerta bloqueándola con todo su enorme cuerpo; el tiempo pareció detenerse, ni Bonnie ni Foxy se movían y parecía que solo se miraban entre si mientras yo estaba en medio de todo sin decidirme si salir corriendo o quedarme, daba igual lo que terminara decidiendo puesto que posiblemente tarde o temprano ellos irían por mi y me asesinarían. Bonnie se movió un poco, entrando a la oficina por el reducido espacio de la puerta, el zorro se movió también pero poniéndose enfrente de mi, es en estos momentos en los que vuelvo a sentir como mi nivel de hombría baja considerablemente, me aleje de ellos lentamente y, mientras veía por la ventana derecha que no hubiese nadie, abrí la puerta mientras salía corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas.

No me detuve a ver si quiera si me perseguían, solo corrí, corrí todo lo que podía y esquivando algunas sillas logre divisar la salida. Ya casi pensé con una extraña felicidad recorriéndome las venas, la ansiada libertad ¡Al fin! Solo a unos cuantos pasos, tome el picaporte de la puerta cuando de repente las luces se fueron completamente y sumieron al local en una aplastante oscuridad. Mi cuerpo tembló y comencé a tener unas enormes ganas de vomitar, la puerta no se abría ¡La maldita puerta no se abría! Estaba completamente seguro que no le había puesto la llave cuando llegue, entonces ¡¿Porque carajo no se abría?! La música del toreador se dejo oír en la oscuridad, Freddy estaba cerca.

Empuje la puerta con todo el peso de mi cuerpo esperando que así pudiera al menos zafarla lo suficiente como para poder pasar, sin embargo mis intentos eran completamente inútiles y a ese paso terminaría solo por romperme los huesos del brazo. Deje caer mi cuerpo al suelo mientras me recargaba en la puerta golpeándola por ultima vez para aliviar un poco la frustración que tenía en aquellos momentos mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería ver lo que me harían y menos quienes lo harían. Lo siento, mamá fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de comenzar a gritar al sentir como alguien me tomaba de los tobillos y me arrastraba por el suelo hacia quien sabe que lugar.

Cuando por fin sentí que se detenían me atreví a levantarme, no veía absolutamente nada pero por extraño que lo sintiera podía jurar que la canción de Freddy se oía ya como un eco lejano ¿No debería ser al revés? Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa. Con algo de miedo estire ambos brazos mientras trataba de localizarlo, debía estar por aquí cerca de mi. Camine un poco aun con los brazos extendidos y agitándolos levemente hasta que di con el, no podía equivocarme, no ahora. Con desespero me aferre a su cuerpo, me había salvado o me había condenado, a estas alturas ya nada me importaba, solo quería estar con alguien que al menos me encontrara otra utilidad y no solo para meterme dentro de un traje robótico.

— Foxy — mi voz salió como un susurro mientras me arrimaba lo mas que podía a su cuerpo tratando de sentir un poco de calor, mismo que sabia era imposible que el zorro tuviera

Sentí la punta del garfio en mi espalda mientras su otro brazo me rodeaba la cintura, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, miedo a que Foxy se diera cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo al estar a su lado solo para salvarme de morir, miedo a estas sensaciones que hacían ebullición en mi estomago, miedo de los animatronicos pero por sobre todas esas cosas sentía una enorme frustración conmigo mismo por haber sido débil ante la situación que se me presentaba cada noche, siempre sin saber que hacer esperando a que alguien llegara y me salvara como una estupida y débil princesa de cuentos de hadas, siempre tratando de complacer a los demás y olvidándome completamente de mi propia humanidad.

No tenía idea de cuanto faltaba para el amanecer pero solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, Foxy comenzó a caminar mientras me invitaba a seguirlo, le obedecí casi sin pensar además de que me sentía perdido en ese lugar. Cuando se detuvo al fin pude sentir de nuevo sus brazos rodeándome pero esta vez su lengua también salió a jugar posándose en mi cuello para volverlo a saborear como aquella vez haciendo que soltara varios jadeos que trate de retener puesto que aún estaba en peligro mientras no dieran las seis. La mano metálica del zorro comenzó a tocarme el cuerpo ¿Realmente estas cosas solo eran robots? Un suave apretón en la parte baja de mi cuerpo en donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre contesto a mi pregunta interna. Aun me dolía el trasero de la otra vez y no quería volver a sentir como los dedos de Foxy revolvían mis entrañas.

Comencé a temblar de nuevo y Foxy pareció notarlo puesto que me abrazó con mas fuerza mientras sentía las pisadas de los otros acercarse cada vez mas. Lo deseaba mas de lo que deseaba morir y por ello no quería pensar en lo que vendría después, solo quería sentir ese momento en el cual me aferraba a Foxy como si fuera lo ultimo que fuera a hacer en mi vida y, por desgracia, por como oía que se acercaban cada vez mas parecía que efectivamente eso seria lo ultimo que haría. Me deshice del abrazo levemente, solo separándome del zorro unos centímetros para poder ver mejor su rostro o al menos ver lo poco que la oscuridad me permitía y con una delicadeza que no sabia si quiera que tenía tome como pude el rostro de Foxy y deposite un suave beso en lo que supuse yo serían sus labios antes de sentir como un golpe en mi nuca me hacia perder la conciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

Desperte aturdido sobre una mesa metalica en una habitación iluminada solamente por la luz artificial que se colaba por la vieja puerta de madera, tarde solo unos minutos mas en darme cuenta de que también me encontraba amarrado a dicha mesa. Tire de mis muñecas para tratar de safarme, gran error, me habían amarrado con un alambre oxidado haciendo que por ende éste cortara la piel de mis muñecas. Maldije mi suerte mientras trataba de saber en que parte de la pizzería me encontraba; las cabezas vacias de los trajes de los animatronicos adornaban los estantes, no tarde mucho en deducir que me encontraba en el cuarto de las piezas de reparación. De golpe recordé la ultima llamada que recibi del tipo del teléfono ¿Su cadáver seguirá aquí? Bueno, quedándome tirado en la mesa no lo averiguaría.

– Eres mas resistente de lo que pensé mocoso – Escuche que hablaban, una voz profunda y molesta que se enterraba en mis oídos – Es una pena que hasta aquí llegaras.

Trate de voltear, o al menos localizar de que punto de la habitación estaba lo que sea que estuviese hablándome pero la posición en la que mi cuerpo se encontraba me imposibilitaba si quiera mover ligeramente el cuerpo hacia los lados. Oia pasos acercarse hasta que se detuvieron antes de que pudiera tenerlo en mi escaso campo de visión. No podía pensar realmente en alguien a quien tomar como sospechoso, mi jefe era un bastardo pero no parecía ser del tipo de personas que se ensuciaría las manos asesinando a alguien, además de que estaba seguro que los animatronicos no podían hablar o eso quería creer puesto que la voz que escuchaba definitivamente no podía ser la de un robot.

– Llevo su tiempo atraparte. – Volvi a moverme pero un grito de dolor salio de mi garganta al sentir como el malnacido aquel me enterraba un cuchillo de cocina en mi antebrazo derecho, al menos ya sabia donde estaba parado – Reprograme a esos robots de manera que actuaran de manera mas agresiva que de costumbre, por desgracia esas cosas del infierno parecen tener mentalidad propia ya que al final yo tengo que terminar el trabajo.

_¡Foxy! _Pensé mientras aguantaba lo mejor que podía el incesante ardor que me producia tener aquel objeto punzocortante atravesándome el musculo del brazo. Afuera de la habitación oia ruido y ajetreo, por un momento estuve tentado a comenzar a gritar pidiendo ayuda pero al no saber donde me encontraba tampoco sabia si alguien iba a escucharme así que sin mas lo deje todo a la suerte y tomando aire fuertemente solte un grito que aunque me destrozara la garganta estaba seguro que alguien debía de haber escuchado. Un fuerte puñetazon en mi estomago me hizo callar momentáneamente para tomar aire, aquel bastardo no iba a dejarme ir tan fácil, no vivo al menos.

– Estas colmándome la paciencia, mocoso, y creeme que no soy nada amable cuando estoy enojado – No conteste, lo único que podía hacer era tomar bocanadas de aire para no sentir que me asfixiaba.

– D-dejate de tonterías – Hable como pude cuando pude regular mi respiración – ¡Muestrate bastardo!

– No necesito mostrarme Mikey. – Sentia su pesada respiración en mi oído, algo no estaba bien – Tu y yo ya nos conocemos.

Voltee el rostro y me di de lleno con aquella macabra y cinica sonrisa que hacía juego con aquel par de ojos escalofriantes los cuales por desgracia conocía muy bien. El hombre de morado se alejo unos pasos antes de arrancar el cuchillo que aun se mantenía enterrado en mi brazo y con éste recorrer mi cuerpo entero dejando leves marcas rojizas a su paso. Sentí un horror indescriptible inundarme el cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando los animatronicos estuvieron a punto de matarme me sentí así ¡Y es que ya me decía yo que a aquel tipo se le iba la olla y bien feo! Preferiría morir antes dentro de un traje mecanico a que aquel lunático se ensañara con mi cuerpo.

– Que debería hacer contigo, me pregunto yo – cantaba de manera burlona el bastardo mientras volvia a enterrarme el cuchillo solo que esta vez en mi muslo izquierdo.

– ¡Dejame ir! – El dolor era demasiado molesto como para seguir ignorándolo además de que comenzaba ya a marearme por la constante perdida de sangre que emanaba de mis heridas.

– Oh no, no, no pequeño Mikey – Acaricio mi cabeza como si fuese un perro lo cual me molesto de sobremanera – Tu vas a quedarte aquí, se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor para deshacerme de ti pero tienes que ser buen niño y esperar hasta que caiga la noche.

Abrí mis ojos con horror al escucharlo hablar, de solo imaginar que me tenia que quedar en ese horrible lugar todo el dia y morir por la noche hacia que mi pecho se contrajera violentamente de dolor pero no le daría la satisfacción a ese psicópata de verme llorar, como pude le sostuve la mirada hasta que escuche de nuevo como sus pasos se alejaban, despues el abrir y cerrar de una puerta antes de que la habitación se sumiera en un pesado silencio nuevamente. Deje que mi cuerpo se relajara un instante mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en una manera de salir de ahí; no se cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron unos minutos o horas completas, solo se que despues de abrir de nuevo los ojos no escuche nada, ningún sonido, todo en completa calma lo cual hizo que me preocupara mas de lo que ya estaba.

– Porfavor que no sea de noche, porfavor que no sea de noche – Murmuraba conmigo mismo tratando de tomar fuerzas de donde pudiera.

Sin embargo lo único que me contesto en aquel momento fue la oscuridad, volvi a intentar liberarme pero el resultado era el mismo, afuera de repente comenze a escuchar movimiento y estaba a punto de lanzar un grito por ayuda cuando abrutpamente me detuve al comprobar que el ruido no era otro que las pisadas de los animatronicos, Freddy para ser mas exacto por la macabra risa que se dejaba oir y que rebotaba en los pasillos de la pizzería causando un macabro eco. _Asi que este era su plan despues de todo _pensé con algo de rabia. Deje de pensar en las consecuencias ya que si me quedaba tirado ahí tarde o temprano los animatronicos me encontrarían asi que con todas mis fuerzas, y mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior para no gritar, tire de mis muñecas sin importarme que la piel de éstas se desgarrara en el proceso, repeti el mismo procedimiento un par de veces hasta que por fin me vi libre de las ataduras.

No quise ni mirar el deplorable estado en el que me encontraba, además por culpa de la herida en mi muslo no podía moverme con suficiente fluidez pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no había llegado hasta este punto por nada, iba a sobrevivir asi tuviera que destrozar con mis propias manos a esos malditos robots. Mire a mi alrededor tratando de hallar algo con lo cual pudiera defenderme hasta lograr llegar a la salida y para suerte mia ahí, en una sucia esquina y casi escondida parcialmente por la poca luz, se encontraba un hacha; sonreí, casi puedo jurar que lo hice, mientras un extraño instindo homicida me recorria las venas. Con mis manos temblando y la adrenalina recorriéndome las venas tome el arma mientras que con pasos decididos me dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Conte hasta tres preparándome mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sin pensarlo mas tome el picaporte abriendo de un solo golpe topándome de lleno con Bonnie quien estaba parado justo en frente mio como si estuviese esperándome a sabiendas de que yo me encontraba adentro. Reaccione casi por instinto y con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir aseste el primer golpe dándole de lleno en el pecho al enorme conejo purpura quien apenas retrocedio unos centímetros recobrándose al instante y abalanzándose sobre mi; sentí como mi cerebro se desconectaba de mi cuerpo mientras golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas al conejo, una especie de extasis me carcomia las entrañas mientras depedazaba a aquel pedazo de metal maldito, me sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente bien, cuando pude reaccionar estaba en el suelo con los restos del animatronico adornando el pasillo. Volvi a sonreir, solo faltaban tres.

Camine despacio, tomándome mi tiempo, mientras trataba de encontrar a Chica. Los ruidos provenientes de la cocina me guiaron hacia mi próxima victima, la podía ver, estaba justo ahí revolviendo los platos como si realmente pudiera cocinar, me acerque con cautela y, posicionándome a sus espaldas, me abalanze sobre ella descargando toda mi ira. Las piezas de metal salían volando a cada golpe mientras un espeso liquido negro se escurria y esparcia por el suelo de la cocina manchándome a mi también en el proceso; el sudor me empapaba por completo mientras admiraba con insana morbosidad mi obra maestra ¡Estaba tan feliz! Jamas llegue a pensar que aquello se sintiera tan bien.

Caminaba lentamente silbando una canción que había escuchado por ahí mientras trataba de encontrar a los últimos dos animatronicos faltantes, sabia que Freddy no podía estar muy lejos y ya estaba ideando un plan para sorprenderlo pero inevitablemente el hilo de mis pensamientos frenaron de golpe al pensar en Foxy ¿Lo destruiría a el también? El estomago se me encogio de solo imaginarme al zorro hecho pedazos, si bien también me había hecho la estancia miserable gracias a el seguía todavía con vida. Una sonrisa macabra se plasmo en mis labios, podía sentirla perfectamente, en el momento en que escuche la música del Toreador a mis espaldas ¿Han oído alguna vez la frase _Are you ready for Freddy_? Bien FazFuck aquí te va mi versión de _Are you ready for Mikey? _Ya lo había decidido, nadie merecia salvarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Caminaba como mejor podía, o mas bien como mejor me lo permitían mis lastimadas piernas. El bastardo de Freddy si que dio batalla, demaciada debía decir, pero al final quien termino con su robotica vida fui yo. Ya casi amanecia y debía apurarme en encontrar a Foxy quien era el único que me faltaba en desmantelar, por decirlo de una manera amable. El lugar se sumio en un extraño silencio despues de que destroze a toda la banda de animatronicos y algo me decía que ademas me estaban observando pero no supe si al final era el zorro u otra persona.

– ¡Foxy! – El tono alegre no podía ocultar lo psicópata que mi voz se oia – Se que estas por aquí~ – escuche unos pasos por el pasillo que se acercaban a toda velocidad – ahí estas – murmure mientras levantaba el hacha preparado para asestar el primer golpe.

Sin embargo asi como los ruidos comenzaron a oírse también pararon abruptamente, no quise bajar la guardia y con paso lento me acerque hacia la fuente de donde yo creía que provenían los pasos. Sali al comedor principal, cerca de la cueva del pirata pero no había rastro alguno de Foxy, supuse que lo mas sensato es que estuviera tendiéndome una emboscada pero, al recordar que los otros solo se habían lanzado hacia mi, no crei que eso fuera posible, despues de todo solo son robots sin ningún tipo de inteligencia mas alla que la que les programaron para sus espectáculos.

Segui pues en mi búsqueda del zorro rojo, llamándolo constantemente y frustrándome al no encontrarlo. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando un grito robotico me hizo ponerme alerta, ahí enfrente de mi se encontraba Foxy, el ultimo animatronico en pie, _no por mucho tiempo, _pensé mientras escondia el hacha detrás de mi y me acercaba a Foxy con una ligera sonrisa el los labios. Seria rápido, solo tenia que acercarme lo suficiente para partir aquel delicado cuello de metal de un solo hachazo, y despues todo habría terminado, seria libre y estas cosas del infierno jamas volverían a perturbar a nadie. Me coloque a una distancia prudente el animatronico mientras lo incitaba a acercarse pero por mas que lo llamaba no parecía querer moverse de su sitio.

– ¿Qué ocurre Foxy? – trate de que mi voz sonara lo mas dulce – ¿Ya no te gusto? – el zorro abrió su mandibula y la volvió a cerrar mientras bajaba la cabeza, aquella era mi oportunidad.

– ¿P-porque Mikey? – me miro nuevamente mientras el hacha caia al suelo en un ruido seco. Me quede petrificado en mi sitio – ¿Tanto nos odias que te le has unido a **EL? **

– N-no se de que hablas Foxy – trate de retomar la compostura pero se me hacia casi imposible, era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con un animatronico. Comenze a retroceder por puro instinto.

– No voy a hacerte daño Mikey – se acerco tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia, solo se que en un parpadeo ya tenia los enormes brazos del zorro rodeándome la cintura y apretándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo. – Te quiero Mikey – Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el pecho del animatronico

– Y-yo también – Murmure demasiado bajo, solo para que el lo escuchara. Mi secreto mas preciado.

– Ohh que tierno~ – Abri los ojos al escuchar al bastardo de morado a mis espaldas – es una lastima que deba terminar con su historia de amor imposible de un solo tajo, literalmente.

Casi con horror lo vi tomar el hacha que anteriormente use para deshacerme de Freddy, Chica y Bonnie mientras apuntaba hacia Foxy. El zorro me coloco a su espalda mientras lanzaba un chillido amenzador que no parecio surtir efecto pues el hombre de morado no retrocedia. Me sentía tan perdido y toda la adrenalina que almacene en mi cuerpo parecio desaparecer en un solo instante. Foxy se abalanzo sobre el psicópata mientras yo retrocedia sin querer involucrarme realmente en esa pelea, sabia que Foxy podría con el, despues de todo era mas grande y mas fuerte.

Sin embargo todo se cayo a pedazos ante mis ojos al ver como el loco de morado le asestaba un fuerte golpe a Foxy que lo hizo caer violentamente al suelo, corri hacia el animatronico para tratar de protegerlo mientras sujetaba el hacha y forcejeaba con el hombre de morado para tratar de quitársela, en uno de tantos tirones el hacha salio volando con mucha fuerza impactando de lleno en la cabeza del zorro, el maldito bastardo no perdió tiempo y mientras yo aun estaba perdido en mis pensamientos tomo ventaja y con el hacha en mano nuevamente le corto la cabeza a Foxy mientras yo caia al suelo lentamente viendolo todo con el horror y la culpa plasmados en mis ojos. Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer mientras que gateaba lentamente hasta estar cerca de mi amado zorro acunando su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos.

– Maldito bastardo – masculle aun arrullando el cuerpo del robot – ¡Maldito bastardo! – me levante de golpe y trate de golpearlo pero de una sola patada volvió a tirarme al suelo, mi cuerpo ya había perdido todas sus fuerzas.

– Lo repito, eres mas resistente de lo que pensé – Rio con todas sus fuerzas creando un nuevo eco en los habandonados pasillos – pero debo darte algo de merito, de no haber sido por ti me hubiera tomado mas tiempo acabar con estas porquerías roboticas.

– De que estas hablando – mi voz casi se desvanecia y mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme, a este paso no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas.

– Mi plan desde el principio había sido dejarte a ti como carnada para robot, despues de todo ellos no diferencian entre una persona u otra, al menos eso fue lo que pensé al principio – Su voz sonaba molesta – Pero claro tenias que venir a joderlo con tu romance de telenovela ¿Verdad?

– Dejame ir, bastardo.

– Era un pequeño contratiempo pero que aun podía usar a mi favor – golpeo mi cabeza con la parte posterior del hacha – solo tenia que manipular tu frágil y estúpida mentecita para que hicieras todo el trabajo sucio por mi, fue muy sencillo, solo prepare el escenario adecuado y lo demás fue cayendo sobre su propio peso.

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – Hable ya con mis ultimas fuerzas, aquel golpe me había aturdido demasiado.

– ¿No es obvio? – se acerco a mi mientras yo solo podía ver manchas de colores difusos…

_"__Porque __**yo **__fui" _Fue lo ultimo que pudo captar mi cerebro antes de desvanecerme en un negro abismo; si tan solo supiera el significado de aquellas palabras.


	8. Chapter 8

– – Mikey – escuchaba que me llamaban, era una voz suave, casi un susurro – despierta Mikey, despierta.

Trate de incorporarme pero sentía que el cuerpo no me respondia lo cual a su vez era gracioso porque me sentía mas liviano. Me quede tirado en mi inconsiencia por unos segundos mas antes de abrir los ojos abruptamente al escuchar un grito de terror puro provenir de una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Tenia conciencia de que aun me encontraba en la pizzería, el problema era que no sabia si me encontraba vivo aun o ya estaba muerto. Trate de reincorporarme de nuevo cuando sentí una suave mano posarse en mi hombro.

– – Ven Mikey, ya es hora – un joven pelirrojo me hablaba con ternura mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me tomaba de la mano.

– – ¿Estoy muerto? – Temi que me respondiera pero quería saberlo, debía saberlo – ¿F-Foxy?

El joven solo me sonrio mientras asentia levemente sin soltar mi mano aun, con cuidado caminamos por los pasillos de la pizzería, ahora que lo recordaba lo ultimo que mi cerebro pudo captar fueron las palabras del loco aquel. Gire mi vista tratando de hallarlo pero todo se encontraba en una completa penumbra, lo único que nos guiaba eran los gritos de algo o alguien al final del pasillo. Caminamos un rato mas hasta que sentí que ya no nos encontrábamos solos, podía ver perfectamente a otros tres niños mas a mi lado que me miraban con curiosidad.

Al final divise una tenue luz proveniente de una puerta entreabierta, los niños se adelantaron y terminaron de abrir la vieja puerta abriéndose paso al interior de la oscura habitación. Dude unos minutos antes de entrar, realmente no tenia idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que vi al tipo de morado correr y gritar por toda la estancia huyendo de algo, algo que, por lo que alcance a ver, era un niño o mas bien el fantasma de un niño. El pobre tipo parecía que había visto a la mismísima muerte puesto que cada vez que el pequeño fantasma se acercaba el hombre corria en dirección contraria.

– – No entiendo – hable para mi al mirar como el hombre entraba en lo que parecía un viejo traje de conejo dorado. – Definitivamente no entiendo.

– – Hace años que ocurrio – hablo una voz a mis espaldas haciendo que casi me orinara del susto – Fue en los inicios del restaurante, en las noticias se reporto que habían desaparecido unos niños. Un cumpleaños que nunca olvidare, el dia en que desaparecimos y fuimos obligados a vivir como maquinas de entretenimiento, nuestras almas atrapadas en aquellos trajes robóticos hasta deteriorarnos.

– ¡Y asi será para siempre! – grito el hombre ahora dentro del traje robotico, por un momento me había olvidado de el – ustedes no son mas que espiritus atrapados en cacharros inútiles los cuales destruiré para que dejen de entrometerse en mis planes.

– – Sigo sin lograr entender… – hable mientras me acercaba con paso decidido al conejo robotico el bastardo ya había colmado mi paciencia – pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que tu, aquí y ahora, vas a entender lo que ellos han sufrido aquí metidos sin posibilidad de libertad.

– – ¿Y que haras al respecto, mocoso? – comenzó a reírse, sin esperar mas me avalanze sobre el empujándolo fuertemente haciendo que su cuerpo impactara en un ruido sordo en la pared.

En un pestañeo me encontré bañado en sangre de los pies a la cabeza, al voltear solo pude observar como el hombre de morado se encontraba en el suelo convulsionándose y gritando desesperadamente en una completa agonía tratando por todos los medios quitarse aquel traje. Me aleje unos pasos, solo observando junto con los niños como el hombre poco a poco cesaba en sus movimientos y lentamente se quedaba quieto. Cuando por fin acabo todo deje que un suspiro de alivio saliera de mis labios, de pronto la habitación se ilumino completamente, cuando mire mejor a mi alrededor me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarme rodeado por muchos globos de diferentes colores.

– ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – pregunte mirando a los pequeños fantasmas.

– Es el final, el traje de Golden Bonnie dejo de usarse por un fallo en su mecanismo es por ello que también se le conoce como Springtrap. Al ponerse el traje lo que Vincent desconocia era que estaba metiéndose a su propia tumba y cuando lo empujaste a la pared activaste el mecanismo de cambio de traje a animatronico – me explicaba el fantasma que entro al final de todos – Los resortes y vigas de metal aplastaron su cuerpo hasta matarlo, pero gracias a eso ahora podemos descansar en paz, nuestras almas ya han sido vengadas. Gracias señor Schmidt.

Asentí aun sin creerme lo que estaba pasando pero deje de pensar al momento de sentir de nuevo la calidez de la mano del pequeño pelirrojo al sostener la mia nuevamente. Los niños comenzaron a tomar un globo de su color predilecto, me deje llevar por Foxy mientras tomaba también uno de los globos y dejaba que este me elevara lentamente hacia una blanca luz. Me pregunte si despues de todo hice lo correcto, me pregunte también sobre si mi madre lamentaría mi muerte o si al final arrestarían al psicópata de mi jefe quien a pesar de que no tenia la entera culpa a mi siempre me parecio peor que una patada en los testículos. Sonreí y cerre los ojos al sentirme en paz por primera vez desde que entre a trabajar a esa pizzería del demonio. _Ya no tengo miedo al fin_.

– – Que desastre – Hablo para si mismo el señor Fazbear al entrar a su local aquella mañana.

Las piezas y tuercas, además del negro liquido de motor, decoraban el suelo de las habitaciones, sus animatronicos, sus principales atracciones estaban completamente despedazadas y el culpable de todo aquello estaba tirado inerte en medio del comedor principal sobre un considerablemente grande charco de sangre. Lo lamentaba por el señor Schmidt, despues de todo fue el guardia al que mas le duro el puesto, pero al final parecía que no pudo con todo.

– Aunque pareciera que este lugar dejo de estar maldito – tomo su teléfono y comenzó a hacer unas cuantas llamadas, sin los robots no tenia sentido seguir con la pizzería, además ya desde antes tenia pensado cerrar el local pero no lo hacia por miedo a lo que le hicieran los animatronicos – ¡Hey! Necesito que me hagas un ultimo favor ¿Aun estas interesado en comprar mi local?...


End file.
